Fairy tail online
by Luka-sama
Summary: En un mundo alterno donde la magia no existe, los adolescentes se encuentran absortos por la realidad virtual, donde un juego famoso, te permite ser un mago y vivir aventuras. AU.


_Siempre tuve la idea de hacer a Fairy tail en forma de video juego, por lo que ahora, que tengo tantas ganas de escribir de mi gremio de magos favorito, me dije que Yolo._

 _Fairy tail no me pertenece._

 **Fairy tail online.**

En medio de un campo bastante verde, donde el cielo era azul claro y el sol brillaba con intensidad, se podía ver como una chica rubia corría por su vida. La chica con una prominente delantera, ropas algo reveladoras y cabellera bajo sus hombros, tenía una expresión de completo horror. Si vieran un poco más, podrían ver que su horror era, porque detrás de ella su compañero de aventuras, un chico de cabello rosado, estaba quemando todo el lugar e inevitablemente terminaría ella en medio de todo.

Al final soltó un chillido, cuando el fuego termino alcanzándola y bajando parte de su HP, sus puntos de salud, para su suerte no murió y tuvo que regresar a la ciudad del inicio, como muchas otras veces.

Saco su látigo, sin importarle que estuvieran en medio de un trabajo.

—¡SALAMANDER!—gruño con aura oscura, golpeando a su compañero de aventura, causando que dejara de lanzar llamas por todos lados, causando que en su lugar gritara indignado.

Al final terminaron la misión.

Pero ambos apenas si tenían puntos de salud.

.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

.

Este mundo era conocido como Earth Land Online. Un video juego de realidad virtual, donde personas de todo el mundo jugaban por sectores. Como en Japón, donde estaba el sector de Fiore, un gran continente donde jugadores de todo Japón se reunían para vivir una aventura llena de magia y un mundo nuevo. El concepto era fácil, entras, creas a un personaje y haces un pequeño test, donde dependiendo los resultados, elegirá a la magia que más está a tu favor. Los magos generalmente podían elegir entre la modalidad de jugar en solitario, o también formar parte de los gremios que estaban por todo Fiore.

Entre uno de esos gremios ubicados en la zona de Magnolia, estaban los dos magos conocidos como Salamander y Maga celestial.

El primero era un chico de cabellera rozada, con algunas escamas rojas en su piel, ropas algo arábicas y una bufanda blanca en su cuello. Su magia era muy rara, otorgada a pocos jugadores hasta el momento por todo el mundo, la magia cazadora de dragones, con el elemento fuego.

Por otro lado tenemos a la maga celestial, una chica rubia quien también poseía una magia muy particular, la magia celestial. Si bien esta magia tenía dos funciones, la de golpes físicos y hechizos bastante complicados, también tenía la opción de formar equipo con espíritus celestiales.

Los espíritus celestiales eran jugadores también de Earth Land Online, quienes en su test, les daban magia espiritual, haciéndolos bastante más fuertes que otros magos, quienes podían jugar en solitario. También podían darle su llave a otro jugador, una manera de ser llamados por un mago celestial. Aunque un mago celestial solo podía hacer equipo con un solo espíritu de leo, no con dos. Aunque espíritus del zodiaco eran complicados de encontrar, eran más usuales ver espíritus de llaves plateadas, que no tenían límite.

La maga celestial, en realidad tenía diez llaves del zodiaco, un número respetado y comentado entre todos. Según los rumores, solo al inicio del juego hace unos años, existió un mago celestial con los doce zodiacos, pero este desapareció, desde entonces nadie sabía nada de alguien que lograra hacer tal hazaña.

Regresando a nuestros dos protagonistas que ahora caminaban furiosos por un camino de piedra.

—Eso fue totalmente injusto—gruñía el chico salamander, escupiendo un poco de fuego de forma normal.

La chica le dio una mirada de muerte.

—Nuestra paga disminuyo por la cantidad de daño, la idea de la misión era no lastimar el pueblo—

—Pues elegiste una misión ridícula—

—Tú eres el idiota—

Ambos caminaron tranquilamente por el camino hasta llegar a un enorme edificio, conocido por todos como el gremio de magos más fuerte dentro del continente de Fiore, Fairy tail. Este lugar era donde Salamander y maga celestial habían decidido unirse, en realidad fue que Salamander encontró a la chica una vez en un puerto, la llevo al gremio y ella pareció encantada. Desde entonces ambos se hicieron compañeros en el gremio y hacían trabajos juntos continuamente.

Entraron aun en medio de la discusión, donde un gran número de personas los recibió con alegría.

Era las diez de la noche un viernes en el mundo real, era normal que el gremio estuviera en su máximo esplendor con magos de toda clase de magias en el lugar. El año pasado cuando entraron al concurso de torneo de magia que se organizó a nivel mundial, en Fiore ellos quedaron en primer lugar. El próximo torneo que tomaría a los mejores de cada continente, sin duda era algo que todos esperaban en los próximos meses.

—Otra vez está peleando la pareja de casados—se burló una chica en el bar con diversión.

La maga de las cartas conocida como CardGirl solamente se rio divertida.

Voltearon a ver a la morena al mismo tiempo que decían que no eran pareja, antes de verse y gruñir.

—Son tan adorables juntos—dijo una mujer de cabellera blanca y apariencia angelical, que usualmente atendía el lugar la mayor clase de horas.

Era tan hermosa.

Que nadie esperaría que su nombre fuera Demon o que fuera una de las magas más poderosas de Fairy tail.

—Por eso dije que nos esperaran para la misión—hablo la Titania, una maga de armadura y larga cabellera rojiza.

A su lado IceBoy, quien desafiaba los parámetros del juego, quitándose la ropa aunque no debería ser posible, tomaba tranquilamente una bebida helada con diversión.

Todos en realidad disfrutaban las peleas de ambos.

El dragón de hierro, que hace algunos años fue su enemigo y que ahora era parte activa del gremio. RainWoman quien era una gran usuaria del elemento agua. Thunder, el nieto en la vida real del maestro del gremio que era un jodido titán con su magia, de ahí su nombre de Titan. Ever la mujer hada y autoproclamada reina de las hadas, otros como Freed quien conservaba su nombre de la vida real o su compañero loco Bickslow. También estaba Writter una poderosa maga de escritura y sus dos compañeros. Otros más jóvenes como Romeo un niño que ahora cumplía trece años que tenía magia de fuego, o la doncella del viento que también era otra matadora de dragones del cielo. Entre otros grandes magos.

—Esta misión era importante porque tenía un látigo especial como recompensa y lo perdí porque incendiaste todo—gruño la maga celestial con mirada de odio.

Salamander se ocultó detrás de la Titania, un poco intimidado para hablar.

Al ver que por fin una pizca de arrepentimiento pasaba por la mirada de su compañero, suspiro antes de darle una mirada de querer estar sola y caminar a la barra.

—No es de hombres arruinar las misiones—gruño Beastmen el hermano en la vida real de Demon y animalsoul.

Ambas albinas rieron divertidas, mientras salamander saltaba enojado diciendo que no era su culpa, aunque claramente lo era.

En realidad Maga celestial había perdonado muchas peores acciones del chico en el pasado, comparado con esas, esta debía ser fácil de perdonar, pero ella no podía porque estaba de mal humor.

De reojo noto cuando algunos miembros del gremio hablaban sobre la vida real, algo que nunca pasaba, nunca, pero ahora era normal. Había una convención especial en el centro de Tokio sobre Earth Land Online, donde por primera vez los miembros del gremio en su mayoría, estaban dispuestos a ir, lo que los haría conocerse en la vida real.

Ella no quería eso.

Bueno si quería.

Pero ella no podía.

Sabía que algunos ya se conocían en la vida real, en algunos momentos Salamander y IceBoy habían comentado sobre que estaban maldecidos al estar en el mismo instituto y en el video juego en el mismo gremio, al igual que junto con La Titania, quien los mantenía a raya en ambos mundos. Demon tenía a sus hermanos. Writter estaba con sus dos compañeros de equipo en la vida real y esperaba recientemente la convención para conocer al dragón de hierro.

Entre muchos otros.

—¿Estas bien celestial?—pregunto la mesera de cabellera albina viéndola con preocupación.

Asintió algo poco convincente, apretando con más fuerza el vaso entre sus manos.

Ella no había dicho que no iría a la convención, pero estaba segura que tarde o temprano sus compañeros lo descubrirían y la obligarían a ir, o al menos, lo intentarían. Contrario a las muchas veces que cedió en el pasado, ahora no podía hacerlo.

Una persona tomo asiento a su lado.

Al ver sobre su hombro noto que Salamander la veía con una gran sonrisa como siempre, su corazón martilleo por lo que le regreso una sonrisa débil.

—Aún es temprano para hacer otra misión con el resto del equipo—hablo con una gran sonrisa en modo de disculpa.

Le extendió la mano y ella la tomo tímidamente.

Intentando ignorar esos sentimientos, que habían nacido poco a poco desde que lo conoció.

.

Unas horas después, dentro de una gran habitación, bastante lujosa para que cualquiera pudiera darse el gusto aunque quisiera, un cuerpo se movió sobre la cama. Su computadora a su lado estaba encendida, al igual que el casco que rodeaba su cabeza, que pronto se quitó tranquilamente. Una chica de cabellera larga hasta la cintura de color rubia, ojos chocolate y ropas de dormir de seda, miro con tranquilidad el casco en sus manos. Suspiro al pensar que nuevamente la misión había fracasado, ahora no solo por Salamander, La Titania y Iceboy, habían destruido también parte de la ciudad, que se supone no debería poder destruirse.

La chica suspiro, recordando cómo se desconectó con una mirada de muerte a sus amigos, que la miraron arrepentidos.

Ya mañana, bueno, eran las tres de la mañana, en la noche se conectaría otra vez.

Aprovecho para apagar la computadora e intentar dormir unas pocas horas, antes que tuviera que asistir a clases.

El recuerdo de Salamander la hizo sonrojarse, apretar con fuerza la almohada y gemir por su cochina mala suerte.

.

En la vida real ella no era la maga celestial, la chica amable, risueña, carismática que lucha con sus amigos de Fairy tail, la que se para frente a cualquiera que intente lastimar a sus amigos y que luche con la mayor determinación del gremio para demostrar que su fuerza viene de la amistad. Eso no era cierto. En la vida real ella era Lucy Heartfilia, la hija de uno de los empresarios millonarios de Tokio, que también era el tercer mayor accionista de la compañía de video juegos, que tenía a Earth Land Online. Motivo por el cual, su padre le permitía jugar el juego, aunque estuviera en contra de las cosas de ese estilo.

En la realidad Lucy no vestía ropa corta o cómoda, vestía ropas formales y de alta costura. No estaba corriendo y cayendo de grandes alturas con sus amigos, ella siempre estaba en su casa practicando su piano o violín, clases de esgrima y equitación, o en medio de sus clases en un aburrido instituto. Donde dentro de esas paredes, la gente era bastante soberbia y aburrida, nada comparado a sus amigos dentro del mundo virtual.

Pero así era ella, tranquila, recatada, poco sociable al menos que tuviera que hacerlo y que caminaba con gracia frente a los inversionistas cuando estaba en una fiesta de su padre.

Era una Lucy, que no quería que sus amigos en Fairy tail conocieran.

Cuando se levantó después de ambas misiones desastrosas, se bañó tranquilamente y se vistió con su uniforme. Una enagua de talla alta, con una camisa blanca de seda con manga corta. Sus medias altas de color negro que se perdían bajo la enagua y unos zapatos bastante costosos. Su cabello estaba en una cola de caballo perfecta, donde ningún mechón se salía y su rostro estaba levemente maquillado.

Al pasar por un espejo, la imagen de la maga celestial la inundo. Con sus enaguas cortas, camisas en toples y zapatos altos. Una chica libre de cualquiera que la juzgara como su padre y que siempre reía. Su reflejo le mostro ahora su vida real, donde apenas si sonreía.

Bueno.

Esto no era un juego siempre, ella debía estar viviendo como era la realidad.

No dentro de un juego.

A veces se preguntaba si todos sus amigos eran iguales, una farsa dentro del juego, donde podían ser como querían ser y fuera…eran obligados a una vida que no querían como ella.

Desayuno sola después de sus pensamientos, sabiendo que su padre estaba probablemente ocupado y sin intentarlo como hace años cuando era una niña. Fue a la limosina que la llevaría a su colegio de gente rica y muy aburrida.

Otro día magnifico de la maga celestial en la vida real.

Suspiro.

.

Cuando regreso a casa, salto de alegría cuando su profesora de música no iría, no es que odiara el piano o el violín, era buena, pero ella amaba escribir. Ya que siempre entraba al video juego a las seis de la noche, ahora que eran las tres, le daba tiempo en trabajar en su novela. Una historia con el nombre de Fairy tail, donde basaba las aventuras que tuvo con sus amigos de gremio, a un mundo donde si había magia y no todo era un video juego.

Estaba por correr emocionada por las escaleras, cuando la presencia de su padre en la entrada de la sala de estar, le detuvo.

Hizo una reverencia a su persona.

Este se mantuvo firma con rostro serio, lo cual le hizo escalofriarse de anticipación a una charla, donde no estaba segura de si quería estar.

—Un noble ha pedido tu mano en matrimonio—expreso con calma a su persona.

Se ahogó con su saliva.

La palabra sutileza había muerto en su padre hace mucho. Estuvo a punto de saltar en maldiciones que no eran propias de una dama, porque se negaba a casarse joven y estaba dispuesta a huir de ser necesario. Su padre levanto una mano para hacerla callar y ella lo hizo a regañadientes.

—Tranquila lo rechace al saber que tú lo harías—explico este con algo de aburrimiento, como si desaprobara lo que ella quería hacer.

Como vivir su vida, como cualquier joven de su edad, sin matrimonio de por medio.

—No pienso casarme sin amor—refuto con enojo.

Su padre no la contradijo.

La palabra amor era la palabra clave en ese hogar.

Puede que no fueran una familia perfecta, pero no era un secreto que su padre se casó con su madre muerta, por amor. Si bien su padre era un bastardo en varias áreas de la vida, aceptaba la última voluntad de su madre Layla, sobre dejarla vivir su vida a su manera. Aún tenía ese montón de clases extra, pero si las cumplía, este le daba algo de libertad.

—Aun así es la séptima propuesta de matrimonio que podría mejorar mi negocio que rechazo—musito este con una mano en su mentón.

Ella se sintió acorralada, pero no bajo el mentón.

Algo que había sacado de él, era que era una testaruda de primera.

—En un mes es la convención sobre video juegos que te comente—explico su padre, ella se tensó recordando a los amigos del gremio hablar de ella—hay muchos inversores con hijos de tu edad o aproximada, ven conmigo y por lo menos me dirás si alguno te llama la atención—le indico con aburrimiento.

Quiso quejarse.

Pero la mirada de este era firme.

Se dijo mentalmente que por lo menos no le obligaba a elegir novio y solamente buscaba su atracción por otro chico que él pudiera aceptar.

Podría hacer eso al menos, no esperaba que alguien le buscara.

—Bien—espeto con molestia caminando a su habitación.

Este asintió de reojo.

Si bien siempre su mal humor la hacía huir rápidamente a Fairy tail, ese día no tenía ganas de nada, su padre le había quitado las fuerzas. Apago su teléfono celular, sabiendo lo que pasaría mañana, pero lo ignoro, solamente se puso sus audífonos y con el reproductor de música, estuvo por horas viendo el techo y pensando en historias, antes de caer dormida.

.

Era un día libre, significaba que no clases, también significaba que probablemente estaría todo el día en su video juego. Pero aun del día anterior estaba de mal humor, así que vagabundeo en su cama durante una hora, con un libro viejo entre sus manos, antes de resignarse a levantarse al baño. Lavo su rostro, se fijó si tenía alguna espinilla, se trenzo el pelo antes de salir con ropas nuevas para el día.

Miro su celular como si fuera su peor enemigo.

Eran las diez de la mañana.

Podría soportar un poco más.

Bajo a desayunar, alegre de que su padre estuviera trabajando, porque de esa forma pudo desayunar en un enorme sofá, viendo Netflix y riendo de los programas de comedias que vio. Las horas pasaron, y ella fue a almorzar, sin querer hacer sus trabajos. Pero luego de ver que se amontonarían, comenzó a realizarlos aburrida, viendo de reojo su celular, sabiendo que cada hora que pasaba, lo haría peor.

A las tres de la tarde, luego de escribir una hora su novela, se fue a enfrentar como valiente a la tortura.

Encendió su celular con la mano temblorosa.

Para su horror el video juego había lanzado una aplicación famosa para teléfonos inteligentes, dado que algunos querían conservar su incógnita de la vida real, la cuenta se abría con tu cuenta del juego. Pero aun así era una aplicación de mensajes bastante buena. Recordó con cariño que el gremio había hecho un grupo grande para todos, pero entre los demás equipos o amigos, también se hicieron algunos grupos.

Lucy noto con tranquilidad, que la bandeja del gremio estaba repleto de mensajes o incluso memes entre ellos, no iba a leer los 500 mensajes que se hicieron el día que ella no estuvo. Para su horror el chat grupal de Salamander, Titania e Ice boy, también era bastante amplio. Al verlo por encima noto que la mayoría era de Salamander preguntando por ella.

Fuera de ambos chats, Writter le había preguntado si estaba bien como Demon.

Luego vio el chat individual de Salamander.

Su ceja se crispo al ver los 684 mensajes, que aún estaban en aumento.

Detesto que el chat pudiera usarse dentro del juego, así que este podría estar ahí y mandarle mensajes al mismo tiempo. Hubiera preferido que se fuera de misión sin ella, para estar entretenido, pero en su lugar estaba aquí mandándole mensajes.

 _._

" _Aquí estoy"_

 _Maga celestial._

 _._

Inmediatamente Salamander le mando un mensaje, claramente preocupado por ella, luego comenzó hacerle spam por que no contesto al segundo después.

Rodo los ojos.

 _._

 _Tenía tarea, solo fue un día._

 _Maga celestial._

 _._

 _ **Nunca te has ido más de un día sin avisar. Estoy seguro que paso algo bicho raro.**_

 _ **El gran Salamander.**_

 _ **.**_

Ignoro la punzada de emoción al pensar que el chico si la notaba, pero Natsu era raro, a pesar que le decía a ella raro, él chico era más raro aun. Le aseguro unas cuantas veces que todo estaba bien, no muy convencido este acepto, antes de preguntarle si se conectaría esa noche.

Quería hacerlo.

Pero al mismo tiempo no.

Le envió un mensaje diciendo que esa noche estaba algo cansada, este le suplico unos minutos, antes de dejarlo en visto. Ya esperaría después el spam que le enviaría, por ahora solo quería relajarse un poco.

Vale.

La idea de su padre la atormentaba.

Estúpida convención.

.

Entra al video juego al día siguiente, sobre todo porque pensó que el spam no podría ser tan molesto, pero Salamander le demuestra lo contrario. Pero solo para joderle la existencia, ya que entro a una hora, donde sabe que no está conectado. Demon la saluda sorprendida de verla en un horario diferente y ella le dice sobre su malvado plan contra Salamander, la mujer albina explica que el chico ayer parecía un poco deprimido, casi siente compasión, casi, pero 798 mensajes fue su límite, quien tiene tanto jodido tiempo libre. La mayoría de sus compañeros usuales no están, por lo que ella decide un bonito trabajo algo alejado de Magnolia.

Se despide de la albina, quien sonreía amablemente como siempre.

Su nivel como maga está al 81 un número bastante respetable con muchas horas de juego. Aun así es la más débil de su equipo, Salamander ya está llegando al 98 codo a codo con IceBoy a un nivel similar, mientras que Titania los había aplastado con el nivel 149 hace mucho. No hay límite de nivel en este video juego, aunque el mayor nivel que alguien conoció alguna vez, fue el nivel 250 en otro continente, no habían noticias de que alguien los superara.

Deja de pensar cuando por estar distraída, termina dentro de un lago virtual, sintiendo sus pulmones virtuales ahogarse.

Llega donde su misión debería suceder y se sorprende de ver a otros magos ya en el lugar. Sus ojos se abren con comprensión y reconocimiento. Dos chicos, uno rubio con ojos celestes, junto a otro de cabellera negra, con ropas algo ostentosas.

—Sting, Rogue—saluda amigablemente aprovechando que no hay nadie más cercano.

—Lucy—saludan al mismo tiempo emocionados.

En todo el mundo virtual, son los únicos que conoce en la vida real, los había conocido el año pasado dentro del torneo de magos y aunque se reconocieron, no tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar, hasta que se vieron en la vida real. El chico rubio era su primo lejano por parte de su madre, su padre Weisslogia, era medio hermana de Layla, si bien eso los dejaba con poca sangre en común, aun eran grandes amigos de su infancia.

En su adolescencia admitía no haberlos visto muy a menudo, pero siempre se mandaban mensajes. A Rogue lo conoció, ya que como era el mejor amigo de su primo desde que tenía memoria, también había ido alguna vez a su hogar cuando su madre estaba con vida.

—¿Vienes por la misión del bosque perdido?—pregunto el rubio emocionado luego de revolverle el pelo y tirar de sus mejillas.

Gimotea un poco antes de asentir.

—Podríamos hacer un equipo temporal—aconseja Rogue mandándole la solicitud.

Era muy raro que miembros de diferentes gremios hicieran trabajos juntos, pero no por eso imposible, en eso el video juego era bastante flexible. Ambos ya los tenía en la parte de amigos, así que fue fácil aceptar la solicitud antes de entrar al lugar.

Donde un gran cartel dio el inicio de la misión.

Sting quien era el líder de la misión, acepto con una gran sonrisa.

.

Tres horas después de correr y luchar contra una gran cantidad de monstruos, sin encontrar el final del bosque o la jodida flor de la misión, estaban agotados en una zona segura. Se curaron con pociones por los puntos de salud perdidos, la magia se recuperaba de forma aleatoria dependiendo el jugador y sus ondas cerebrales, era bastante diferente para todos. Por ejemplo a la Titania, casi siempre por fuerza de voluntad lo tenía siempre al tope, cuando Salamander comía estaba igual o incluso Iceboy.

Mientras los tres descansaban, Lucy miro preocupada que casi era la hora en que sus amigos solían conectarse, cuando la vieran en línea en medio de una misión, la matarían.

—¿Vas a venir a la convención?—pregunto Sting comiendo un fruto de su bolsa.

Odio esa convención.

Estaba en todos los aspectos de su vida.

Pero al menos con ambos podía ser más sincera que con los demás.

—Mi padre me dijo que fuera a buscar marido de forma indirecta—gruño con enojo ante la verdad de sus palabras.

Ambos escupieron su comida, antes que Sting gruñera sobre dejar a algún pervertido a manos de su autoproclamada hermanita, aunque ella técnicamente fuera tres meses mayor que el chico.

—Pensé que irías con los miembros de tu gremio—musito Rogue con comprensión.

No lo culpo.

Todo el mundo siempre hablaba de lo gran gremio que era Fairy tail, sobre su amistad y sus aventuras. Ambos habían estado en Sabertooth, donde todo fue una mierda hasta que echaron a su maestro y ahora Sting, el dragón Slayer de la luz, era el nuevo maestro del gremio, mejorando mucho, consiguiendo el segundo lugar en gremios fuertes de Fiore.

—Ellos no saben de mí en la vida real—tartamudeo girando el extraño fruto en su mano.

Ambos se vieron de reojo preocupados.

—No eres muy diferente en la vida real, solo que aquí muestras más las tetas—dijo Sting sin malicia aparente.

Le lanzo una mirada oscura, antes de darle una fuerte patada que lo envió volando de la zona segura, a las fosas de un monstruo mitad cocodrilo con tamaño de dinosaurio.

Los tres terminaron en medio de nuevas luchas, hasta que dos horas después encontraron por fin la flor. Al menos había subido de nivel y estaba saltando emocionada al final del bosque. Ambos chicos la invitaron a un pueblo cercano para celebrar y dijo que si, ignorando los mensajes de su equipo.

Fue hasta que estaba sentada, con una crepa virtual frente a ella, que el tono de video llamada la canso por fin y acepto, ante la mirada divertida de sus acompañantes.

—¿Dónde estás?—gruño Salamander furioso al otro lado de la línea.

Agradeció que la parte del juego, que te dejaba solo verte en línea, pero que nadie podía saber tu ubicación exacta, al menos que lo enviaras en mensaje o estuvieras casado virtualmente con la persona. Dado que ella huía al te del matrimonio incluso aquí, no era algo de lo que preocuparse.

Ignoro el sonido de besos que Sting hacia frente a ella, o la sonrisa mal disimulada de Rogue.

Esos bastardos.

—Estoy comiendo—hablo con los brazos cruzados.

Pero antes que Salamander dijera algo, Sting se ahogó de la risa sin contenerse por algún motivo.

—Estas con alguien—le chillo Salamander indignado, como si fuera una gran blasfemia.

—Está en una cita—ronroneo Sting con voz distorsionada para no ser reconocido.

Jodido rubio de mierda que enterraría en el video juego y en la vida real por partes iguales. Eso era el problema de conocerlo en la vida, real, no le tomaría mucho levantarse de su hogar y buscarlo a su casa para sacarlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Salamander parecía horrorizado.

—No es una cita, solo estoy con unos amigos de Sabertooth—dijo mostrando la cámara a ambos dragones gemelos.

Salamander lucio confundido al ver a Sting retorcerse de la risa mientras lo saludaba, del otro lado Rogue saludaba más calmadamente. El mago de fuego gruño un poco más sobre su ubicación, pero le dijo que hoy estaba ocupado haciendo team con ellos. Salamander le lanzo una mirada de traición y ella dijo que se calmara que todo era temporal.

Este se despidió a regañadientes, diciendo que eran tres días sin verla, pero ella le respondió que viviría y corto la transmisión.

—Sin duda lo traes loco—se burló Sting.

Sabía que darle un golpe en una ciudad, no bajaría nada de sus puntos de vida, pero si le daría un increíble dolor.

Sonrió en medio de la crepa cuando lo vio en el suelo.

.

Si bien al día siguiente Lucy volvió con su usual equipo y con mejores ánimos luego de pasar la tarde con Sting y Rogue, Salamander aun lucia bastante herido. Tuvo que dejarlo elegir los trabajos durante la siguiente semana, provocando que estuviera siempre sucia o volando por todas partes con fuego en su cuerpo, para que la perdonara y volviera a su usual sonrisa. Aun parecía algo resentido cuando escuchaba el nombre de los gemelos, le costó convencerlo que solo fue casualidad.

Después de eso estuvo bastante distraída durante las misiones.

La convención se acercaba demasiado rápido para su gusto.

Pero su surte fue grande, hasta que una semana antes de la convención, en medio del gremio, Salamander se volvió para verla con una sonrisa y hacerle la pregunta, que había retrasado lo suficiente para saber que ya no podría hacerlo más.

—¿Dónde nos veremos para ir juntos a la convención?—sus ojos animados y emocionados por la idea de ver a todos sus amigos en la vida real, era muy diferente en ella.

Si la vieran.

Probablemente no la aceptarían.

O se verían intimidados por su nombre.

—Yo no voy a poder ir—murmuro tímidamente en voz baja, esperando que sus palabras se ahogaran en el ruido del gremio.

No funciono.

Salamander escupió su comida antes de repetir sus palabras, provocando que todo el gremio volteara a verla y comenzaran a gimotear sobre su ausencia. Durante la siguiente hora le costó convencerlos a todos, sobre que no iba por tener una reunión importante (no especifico con quien) cuando incluso comentaron la idea de recolectar dinero para pagar su pasaje y tiquete.

Estuvo conmovida.

Pero aun así rechazo la oferta, ella iba a ir, pero no la Lucy que conocían, era una Lucy que no quería que conocieran.

Al final le costó lograr salir del gremio, antes de toparse con la mirada triste de Salamander de perrito a medio morir.

—No va ser divertido sin ti—gruño este cuando se negó a ir nuevamente.

Le dio una sonrisa agradecida, por considerar su presencia de forma tan importante. Tomo la mano del chico, como muchas veces hicieron en las aventuras.

—Tal vez nos veamos en otro momento—le dice con una sonrisa algo falsa, porque espera que eso no ocurra.

Pero eso provoca que Salamander sonría.

Era su amigo después de todo.

.

Día de la convención, alias días de su jodida muerte.

.

Lucy odia ese día con todo su corazón, porque ir con los amigos ricos de su padre, significa tener que vestir de forma demasiado formal. Digo la idea de verse como oficinista no le molesta, su enagua es linda y su camisa deja ver bien su cuerpo, se ve como una sexy oficinista a pesar de tener solo 17 años, puede vivir con eso. Su cabello esta suelto con una hermosa diadema que no dejaba caer su pelo en la cara y sus zapatos eran bastante altos, tenía un buen equilibrio.

Podría salir en una revista.

Pero aunque se veía bien, no se veía como La maga celestial.

Eso la hizo suspirar cuando llegaron al lugar.

Un gran centro de convenciones había sido contratado, había stands en la parte baja y ellos caminaban en el tercer piso, donde estaban algunos inversionistas y desarrolladores. Si bien su rostro se mantuvo firme y calmado como siempre era, sus ojos se desviaron en algunas ocasiones, para ver a los miembros de los gremios intentando identificarlos. En Tokio estaría la central de Fiore, en Europa y América, estarían las de otros continentes dentro del juego. Lo genial es que uno podría viajar a otros sectores, pagando con una gran cantidad de moneda virtual o en eventos especiales.

Suspiro viendo los pisos inferiores, donde todos los fanáticos estaban, algunos encontrándose con miembros de sus gremios.

Ella suspiro cuando a lo lejos, escucho algo sobre que al final de la tarde, harían un concurso entre los gremios, donde todos rugieron emocionados.

—¿Viste a tu gremio por algún lado?—pregunto su padre con calma.

Su padre no jugaba el juego, pero sabía gran parte de la historia y el desarrollo del juego. Ella omitió el gremio donde estaba en todas sus conversaciones, probablemente diciendo que alguno como el de las sirenas o la guardia real, serian un gremio mucho mejor que Fairy tail.

Este no parecía muy a gusto con su gremio, en ocasiones comentando que siempre era discusión entre los desarrolladores, sin comprender como simples jugadores podrían poner al límite los aspectos internos del juego.

—No por el momento—contesto con sinceridad.

Luego mientras todos los de pisos inferiores se divertían, estuvo dentro de una reunión con inversionistas de todo el país con sus desarrolladores. La mayoría de ellos llevaba a familiares o sus hijos, por lo que las charlas fueron de toda clase. No sería hasta después del almuerzo, donde harían una charla masiva para la gente importante, pero por ahora, esta era la "diversión" de ellos. Diversión que utilizo para ir a una esquina alejada y tomar un poco de refresco con cara de aburrida.

Se sorprendió cuando un hombre paso a su lado, tomando parte de un pastel que nadie había visto y sonreírle.

Entrecerró los ojos al verlo.

—Lo siento pequeña, pero este pastel es delicioso—dijo el hombre pelirrojo, que tenía un traje algo desarreglado, sin saco y las faldas por fuera.

Se encogió de hombros al verlo comer, después de haber visto a los miembros de su gremio, nadie podía sorprenderla.

Nadie.

—Una chica como tú debería estar abajo divirtiéndose, mi hijo y sus amigos están por algún lado, aquí es muy aburrido—

—Mi padre no me deja irme—

—Deberías escaparte—

—¿Se supone que eres un adulto responsable?—

—Yo estoy pensando en irme apenas pueda—

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca al escuchar al hombre hablar descaradamente, antes de sonreírle y tenderle la mano. Pero le gusto esa sonrisa salvaje, no las aburridas e interesadas de los hombres con los que trabajaba su padre, o las lujuriosas de los viejos verdes. Era una sonrisa algo infantil pero sincera, solo para ella

—Igneel Dragneel, desarrollador de Software, sobre todo los aspectos de magia del juego Earth Land Online—le presento con un guiño descarado cuando le dio la mano.

—Soy Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia—dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Este silbo impresionado.

—Eres la hija consentida de Layla, debí adivinarlo con verte, eres una viva imagen de ella. Jude, ese tipo es un bastardo que conozco hace años y tuvo la suerte de que una chica tan guapa como Layla lo aceptara—acepto el hombre impresionado.

Ella también.

—¿Conociste a mi madre?—pregunto con esperanza de que esa charla, fuera emocionante.

No conocía a muchos que hablaran de su madre, su padre no le gustaba algo tan doloroso, así que aparte de sus viejos recuerdos, casi no recordaba nada de ella.

—Era mi mejor amiga y estaba enamorado de ella, lástima que cuando me iba a declarar, Jude ya la había enamorado—musito este con diversión, que probablemente en algún momento debió ser tristeza—aunque no lo creas tu padre era un gran músico, los músicos siempre atrapan a la chica—gruño este con pesar.

¿Músico?

Vale su padre había tomado interés en que ella aprendiera a tocar música, y era buena en ellos, pero siempre pensó que era por la parte artística de su madre como pintora. La imagen de su padre joven como músico, rondo en su mente como un alienígena en el planeta.

Algo de otro mundo.

—Igneel—musito una voz al lado de ambos.

Los dos notaron a su padre, viendo con pesar a Igneel que sonrió abiertamente, antes de palmearle la espalda descaradamente. Los ojos de su padre se crisparon, pero dejo hacerlo.

—Jude tanto tiempo sin verte, conocí a tu hija, no es tan dolor de culo como tú, me cae bien—

Lucy rio nerviosamente ante la interacción de ambos hombres, la de su padre de formal y contenida amabilidad, la de Igneel con descarada sinceridad.

—Mi hijo menor tiene la edad de Lucy, que dices de un matrimonio arreglado—hablo el hombre codeando el costado de su padre.

Ella se sonrojo.

Su padre suspiro.

—Consientes mucho a tu hijo como para algo que tú siempre llamaste "estúpida vista del mundo pasado"—comento Jude con ojos enojados, negándose a formar parte de familia con un Dragneel.

Pero este sonrío descaradamente.

—Natsu es igual a mí, si ve a tu hija podría jurar que se enamoraría al primer instante—

—Me niego a ser familia de un Dragneel—

—Vamos sigues enojado porque fui el primer beso de Layla, fue un accidente, ahora estoy casado con Grandine—

—Tu miserable—

Ignorando que era la primera vez que veía a su padre perder los estribos, vio como Igneel le guiñaba un ojo señalando la puerta, curiosamente desatendida por el escándalo de ambos. Le debía el cielo al hombre y no perdió oportunidad, para al menos salir una hora de ese aburrido lugar. No creía que su padre le dijera algo, ya que recordaría la discusión, estaba segura que era algo que este quería olvidar.

Sus pasos chocaron con alguien, sorprendiéndose cuando al alzar la mirada, la sonrisa descarada de su primo con una bola en sus manos la encontró.

Rogue detrás de él suspiro sobre que esto no era buena idea, como si hace rato no la estuvieran observando, esperando el momento de actuar. Después de todo, sus padres también eran desarrolladores del juego.

.

Tenía una licra deportiva que se pagaba a su cuerpo de color negro, unas tenis altas de color azulado que hacían juego con su camiseta. Lamentablemente no se veía del todo bien su cuerpo por la sudadera gris que tenía puesta, la gorra y los lentes oscuros. Su primo y su mejor amigo dijeron que era mejor que no los vieran juntos o averiguarían su plan de inmediato.

Pero aquí estaba ella.

En medio de la convención con ropas de incognito, viendo los puestos con una gran sonrisa y una cartera llena de su mesada (su ridícula mesada de millonarios) que la hizo estar de puesto en puesto comprando todo. Luego de comprar uno de los peluches de Plue, un espíritu celestial que es dado al inicio del juego, sin usuario y solo configurado por el juego, para los aprendices de mago celestial, camino con una gran sonrisa por el lugar.

Su padre la mataría.

Pero valía la pena.

Estaba viendo de los poster personalizados de los gremios, cuando una conversación a su lado atrajo su atención.

—Vamos el concurso de talentos será lo más fácil de ganar, Fairy tail que ha ganado todo, solo tiene al dragón de hierro y apesto en su interpretación musical—hablo un adulto con sonrisa maliciosa.

Se ofendió, pero entonces recordó las actuaciones de ese dragón de hierro en el gremio, si era igual en la vida real, tuvo compasión por todo aquel que lo escuchara.

En el gremio estaba Demon, quien tenía una gran voz, ella probablemente hubiera hecho al gremio ganar, pero esta no solía entrar en competencias. Aunque sin duda ganaría todas, ella siempre estaba preocupada por todos en el lugar.

—Vamos esas hadas son patéticas, fijo tienen sus niveles por tramposos—añadió una mujer con horrible nariz, que quiso romper aún más de un puño.

Les vio con fiereza y al notarla, se hicieron al lado, algo asustados.

—Van a repetir lo que dijeron—hablo amenazándolos con su voz de ultratumba.

La mujer la vio ofendida.

—Dije que Fairy tail es un gremio de tramposos, es imposible que existan personas así que rompen las leyes del juego, en la vida real son un montón de perdedores—dijo la estúpida que era una suicida que aun caminaba.

Le lanzo una mirada despectiva por sus anteojos de sol.

Nadie se burlaba de sus amigos.

Nadie.

Sonrió de forma orgullosa, antes de tomarla con dureza de la camisa, causando que esta chillara asustada.

—No vuelvas a insultar ese gremio en tu vida, no eres digna de mencionar su nombre…pero jugare a tu manera, te demostrare como la gente de ese gremio, tiene toda el alma que tú jamás podrás soñar—habla en voz baja, para que los curiosos que observaban la escena, no la vieran.

.

Lucy es impulsiva, no tiene que estar a punto de subir a un escenario, en un concurso de teatros, en vez de esconderse para que nadie la encontrara, para saber que era impulsiva. Pero igualmente aquí esta, con un violín que ha tomado prestado de utilerías, sabiendo que estaba tan jodida como una idiota podía estarlo. Sobre todo porque al dar su nombre de último minuto para las presentaciones, debía decir su gremio y nombre de usuario. Se quitó la gorra, pero dejo los lentes de sol, con suerte que nadie la reconociera del todo, su largo cabello rubio estaba suelto.

Observo la presentación de una chica de un gremio de Lamia Scare, aplaudiendo con las piruetas que hizo, haciendo que toda la audiencia aplaudiera igual de emocionada.

Era su turno.

El concurso había empezado hace tiempo y ella no sería la última, pero había visto algunas personas de negro por el lugar, su padre ya la estaba buscando.

Vio a Sting y Rogue unas sillas en el medio, viendo el espectáculo con una chica de cabello albino, que era igual que la maga celestial que ellos tenían en su gremio.

—Con ustedes otro participante de Fairy tail—hablo el presentador con una extraña mascara de calabazas.

No quiso preguntar mucho sobre el tema.

Para su sorpresa escucho a la audiencia en silencio, pero de repente un grupo en específico comenzó a chillar y chiflar emocionados aunque no sabían de quien se trataba. Su garganta se secó, al ver un grupo de personas familiares, pero sobre todo al chico de cabellera rosada que había comenzado a levantar las manos emocionado.

¿Ese era Salamander?

No creía que alguna otra persona normal, tuviera el cabello de ese color.

A su lado estaba la Titania, tan hermosa como en el juego y a Iceboy, sin camisa por algún motivo, muchos otros miembros del gremio también estaban ahí, luciendo tan similares a sus contrapartes virtuales, que quiso correr a saludarlos.

Pero no iba hacerlo.

—Una hermosa chica llamada Maga celestial, nos viene a interpretar una canción—hablo el hombre señalándola.

Entonces la multitud se silencioso.

Aun con sus lentes de sol, Lucy pudo ver como su gremio estaba en silencio, pero sobre todo pudo ver las emociones confundidas de Salamander a su persona, como si no creyera que estaba ahí. No hizo contacto visual y en su lugar, camino torpemente al centro del escenario con los pies temblándole.

Era carismática en el juego.

Pero no en la vida real.

Aquí quería hacerse una bolita e huir.

Se permitió ver las mandíbulas abiertas de Sting y Rogue, quienes estaban pensando cómo hacer para salvarla.

—Veo que traes un violín, supongo que el gremio está lleno de músicos—dijo el hombre calabaza con una sonrisa.

Se rio levemente al recordar al dragón de hierro.

—¿Qué vas a interpretar?—le pregunto con emoción.

Se puso nerviosa ante la idea que rondaba en su mente, antes de hacerle señas al hombre de acercarse. Este tapo el micrófono escuchando lo que ella le decía, pareció confundido, antes de asentir emocionado.

Sonrió tímida.

Mientras el hombre estaba por presentarla, se permitió a ver como detrás de toda la multitud, estaba la perra y el sujeto que habían insultado su gremio, alzo la barbilla en su dirección. Estaba nerviosa, quería llorar, ocultarse y esconderse en sus sabanas. Pero les demostraría a esas personas, que a un mago de Fairy tail no se le insulta, mucho menos frente a otro mago de Fairy tail.

—La maga celestial nos va a deleitar con un instrumental del video juego de Earth Land Online—hablo este con emoción y algunas personas aplaudieron cautelosas, claramente sin olvidar a su anterior compañero de gremio.

Mientras la calabaza se iba, ella tomo aire cerrando los ojos.

Ella amaba escribir.

La música no era su principal pasión.

Pero si era para cerrar la boca de unos idiotas, ella demostraría porque era (aparentemente) hija de su padre. Quien alguna vez debió mostrarle su amor a su madre, por medio de la música. Ella mostraría su amor al gremio por medio de la suya.

Tomo aire nuevamente.

El silencio reino el lugar.

Entonces la música comenzó a sonar en su cabeza en cámara lenta, antes que su mano estuviera lista para hacer el arco en el violín. Fue cuando comenzó, el tema de Dragón Force, un clásico instrumental de su videojuego favorito. No escucho si alguien jadeo en el público, ella solo concentrada en la música que estaba desprendiendo de sus manos. Dragón Force era especial, porque podía tener un ritmo bastante frenético que el violín tomaba a la perfección, o momentos suaves que cambiaban frenéticamente.

Sus maestros de música le habían dejado practicarlo anteriormente, por la complejidad del mismo.

Nunca estuvo más de acuerdo con eso.

Sus pies inmóviles en el suelo eran su sustento, pero sus brazos era otra cosa, estos bailan violentamente alrededor del violín para interpretarlo de la mejor forma posible. Su rostro a veces debía inclinarse para seguir sus ritmo violentos, provocando que algunos mechones de cabello cayeran sobre su frente.

Pero no se detuvo.

Nunca le gusto actuar frente a tantas personas y eso la hacía estar nerviosa en su interior, pero muchas veces se había puesto al frente de enemigos para defender a su gremio.

Esto no era diferente.

No luchaba por el reconocimiento, luchaba para sus amigos.

Era la única cosa que la maga celestial no tenía diferente a Lucy Heartfilia.

La música siguió bailando con violencia y belleza durante algunos minutos más, llegando al final cambio un poco la interpretación a algo más personal que salía de su mente, como pensaba sonaría mejor. La última nota salía perfecta, al tiempo que soltaba un poco el violín para poder respirar mejor, lo había hecho muy pausado durante la interpretación.

No vio al público impactado.

Vio incrédula al violín.

Jamás en sus canciones había tocado con tanta…alma.

Ignoro cuando todos los presentes se levantaron para aplaudirle, en lo que sería su mejor ovación hasta el momento. Levanto el rostro al sentir la mirada de alguien desde arriba, quedando horrorizada al ver a su padre desde el segundo piso, viéndola fijamente sin expresión alguna. Por ver a su padre, perdió como sus amigos del gremio estaban vitoreándola y entre ellos, un pelirrosa estaba luchando para caminar a los escenarios, siendo detenido por la gran multitud.

Solo vio a su padre.

Este le indico que lo acompañara antes de caminar a otro lado.

Suspiro.

Su libertad había terminado.

Ignoro cuando el presentador le pedía que se detuviera para que dijera algo, en su lugar llego detrás del escenario, regreso el violín y busco la forma de salir sin llamar la atención. Su padre quería hablarle y ella no debía hacerlo esperar.

Justo cuando salió del lugar, choco nuevamente con alguien, antes de sentir un fuerte agarre en sus brazos y una mirada verde sobre ella.

—¿Salamander?—musito pestañeando detrás de los lentes de sol.

Vaya, estaba tan concentrada en su padre, que había ignorado que su gremio le había visto. Había comentado alguna vez que ella tocaba música, pero nadie le había prestado mucha atención, cuando ella daba respuestas tan vagas.

¿Aquella perra la habría visto?

Ojala que sí.

Esa ovación significaba que ella se equivocó, que Fairy tail le ganaba de nuevo.

Cierto el presente.

—¿Maga celestial?—pregunto este con incredulidad y un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Quiso decir algo más, pero un grito los distrajo.

—¡LUCY!—grito Sting llegando rápidamente a su lado.

Este detuvo sus pasos, sus gritos y sus posibles regaños, cuando vio que ella no estaba sola. Pero luego ignoro al chico, antes de tomarla de los brazos y comenzar a zarandearla como una muñeca de plástico.

—Eres una completa idiota, tu padre ahora te está buscando, pedazo de mierda insensible—gruño su primo con furia.

Hasta que Natsu lo aparto de un manotazo, lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa y le lanzo una mirada completa de furia.

—No te atrevas a tocarla—musito con una voz enojada, que solo había escuchado en sus peores peleas contra los peores villanos.

Los tres, claro está, no hicieron mucho cuando uno de sus guardaespaldas, apareció con tranquilidad frente a ellos.

Lucy suspiro.

Todo era un desastre.

.

Rápidamente estaba en el piso tres, aunque se sorprendió que tanto Sting como Salamander estuvieran a su lado. Los ignoro porque ahora su padre estaba frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados cuando se quitó los lentes de sol y la enorme sudadera. Claramente su atuendo no le parecía bueno, la mueca de disgusto la hizo encogerse en su lugar. Hubiera preferido que apareciera unos minutos después, luego de hablar con Salamander, pero en su lugar el chico estaba a su lado, viendo de forma extraña a su padre.

—Te dije que mañana podrías salir a la convención, hoy debías quedarte conmigo sobre nuestro acuerdo—murmuro su padre con ira contenida.

Entrecerró los ojos molesta.

Sting a su lado se revolvió incomodo, cuando su padre lo vio de reojo molesto, sabiendo que este la había ayudado a hacer una travesura como cuando eran niños.

—Sting otra vez ayudando a Lucy, sé que son primos, pero esto ya no es como cuando tenían siete años—le reprendió y este se encogió más.

Nunca había soportado las miradas de su padre.

Luego Jude vio a Salamander con aun enojo.

—Tampoco quiero saber que tiene que ver el hijo de Igneel en todo esto—añadió con pesar.

¿Igneel?

Pestañeo sorprendida, antes de voltear a ver a su compañero de batallas, quien le gruñía con molestia a su padre.

—¿Eres…Natsu?—le pregunto confundida, intentando recordar vagamente el nombre del hijo, del hombre con que hablo horas antes.

Ignoro la parte del matrimonio insinuado de este, estaba demasiado sorprendida como para pensar en esto ahora.

El chico de cabello rosado, giro a verle con una gran sonrisa. Parecía como si escuchar su nombre real, fuera música para sus oídos, ya que la veía con igual emoción que tuvo cada que subía de nivel.

—Es la primera vez que dices mi nombre Lucy—habla este con una gran sonrisa—bueno no la primera vez, pero si en mucho tiempo—añade con malicia.

¿Mucho tiempo?

Lo ve confundida, antes que la puerta se abra de golpe antes que Jude pueda decir o añadir algo más. No se sorprende del todo que sea Igneel quien entra por el lugar como si fuera el amo de todo. Si este era el padre de su hijo, en realidad tendría mucho sentido.

Este sonríe cuando ve a todos en la habitación, antes de verla a ella fijamente.

De reojo ve a su hijo, antes de volver a verla a ella.

—Supongo que ya arreglamos el matrimonio arreglado—habla con las manos en sus caderas.

Ella se sonroja chillando incrédula.

Su padre gime que eso no pasara.

Sting gruñe que su hermana es muy joven.

Pero Natsu sonríe levantando el pulgar a su padre, que le imita divertido.

.

No es hasta un tiempo después muchos años en realidad, que descubre que hace años había conocido a Natsu cuando su madre visito a Igneel emocionada por volverlo a ver como desarrollador famoso. Tampoco recuerda bien como a la edad de cinco años, Natsu había quedado totalmente prendado de ella y jugaron durante un largo tiempo. Poco menos sabe que Natsu la reconoció la primera vez dentro del video juego, cuando esta le sonrío y que por eso fue que siempre estaba pegado a ella como chicle.

Como el amor infantil, dejo de serlo infantil y termino totalmente enamorado de ella.

No es algo que Lucy deba saber en este momento.

Pero lo que si deben saber, es que algunos años después de ese día, efectivamente hubo un matrimonio entre Lucy y Natsu, donde Jude se resignó a ser llamado suegro por ese mocoso que al final logro ganarse su aprobación y Igneel abraza emocionado a Lucy por tenerla en la familia.

Natsu y Lucy se encogen de hombros ante sus padres.

Lo importante es que al final.

Lucy termino a su lado, como siempre lo hicieron dentro del juego, ahora lo hacían también en la vida real.

 **Fin**

 _Amo a Natsu, quiero uno en la vida real…estoy tanteando comprar alguno en E-bay que lo tiene todo xD_

 _Tenía la idea de hacer otra historia del punto de vista de Natsu, pero no estoy segura._

 _¿Qué dicen ustedes?_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
